Heather Langenkamp
|birthplace = Tulsa, Oklahoma, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = |characters = Moto }} Heather Langenkamp from Tulsa, Oklahoma is an actress who played the role of Moto, an alien Starfleet security officer, in . Langenkamp also served on the film's makeup staff with her husband, David LeRoy Anderson. Together, they own and operate AFX Studio. A behind the scenes shot of Langenkamp as Moto was used for card #17, Security Officer Moto, of the virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals in . Langenkamp's best known role is that of teenager, then counselor, Nancy Thompson in the classic horror franchise A Nightmare on Elm Street. Langenkamp began the role in the first film, released in 1984, which costarred David Andrews. Nancy was the teen leading the charge against the franchise villain Freddy Kreuger. Langenkamp returned in 1987 for the second sequel, The Dream Warriors, which featured Nan Martin as Freddy Kreuger's mother. In addition to Langenkamp and Martin, the film contained Brooke Bundy, Paul Kent, Clayton Landey, and Craig Wasson. Langenkamp reprised her role for 1994's New Nightmare with Fran Bennett, Cully Fredricksen, Rob LaBelle, Tracy Middendorf, and Matt Winston. Prior to her work in the Elm Street film series, Langenkamp made her film debut earlier in 1984 in Nickel Mountain with Ed Lauter. Following this and the first Elm Street film, Langenkamp acted in the 1985 telefilm Suburban Beat (directed by Michael Vejar). Langenkamp worked again with Wes Craven in the 1989 thriller Shocker (joining Brent Spiner, Dendrie Taylor, and John Tesh). In 1994, the television biopic Tonya & Nancy: The Inside Story, about the Olympic ice skating scandal, featured Langenkamp as skater Nancy Kerrigan (along with Michael Cavanaugh, Lilyan Chauvin, Ellen Geer, Charley Lang, Robert Pine, and Jack Shearer). Following her work in this biopic, Langenkamp acted in the straight-to-video Fugitive Mind (1999, with John Putch and Judson Scott). In 2012, Langenkamp starred in The Butterfly Room (opposite Ray Wise). On television, Langenkamp appeared in 1986's CBS Schoolbreak Special "Have You Tried Talking to Patty" (with Michael Durrell), and then ABC Aftershool Special "Can a Guy Say No?" in her first collaboration with Brooke Bundy. She guest-starred on Heart of the City in "Of Dogs & Cat Burglars" (with Branscombe Richmond). In 1987, Langenkamp guest-acted on The New Adventures of Beans Baxter in "Beans Goes to Camp" (with Kurtwood Smith). In 2000, Langenkamp was seen on 18 Wheels of Justice in "Genesis" (with Gretchen German). Langenkamp's last guest work on television was in 2002, when she was seen on JAG, starring Scott Lawrence in "Odd Man Out" (with John DeMita). Langenkamp's only lead role on series television was as Marie Lubbock on the ABC sitcom Just the Ten of Us, a spin-off of Growing Pains. On the parent series, Langenkamp debuted the Lubbock character in the third season of Growing Pains, in the episode "How the West Was Won", featuring recurring series actors Sam Anderson and Andrew Koenig. Langenkamp is also known for her work behind the camera. Langenkamp has worked as a makeup artist on the horror remake Dawn of the Dead (2004, with Matt Frewer and production designer Andrew Neskoromny). Langenkamp was part of the crew on the 2005 film Cinderella Man (co-written by Akiva Goldsman and costarring Ron Canada, Clint Howard, and Bruce McGill). Langenkamp served on the makeup crew of 2007's Evan Almighty (featuring Jimmy Bennett, Paul Collins, Gregg Daniel, Bruce Gray, Rachael Harris, William Dennis Hunt, Harve Presnell, Tucker Smallwood, and Bridget Ann White). In 2011, Langenkamp joined the effects crew for director Joss Whedon's Cabin in the Woods (starring Tim de Zarn and Chris Hemsworth). Langenkamp also produced and narrated the documentary Never Sleep Again: The Elm Street Legacy (2010), which contained interviews with her "Dream Warriors" costars Brooke Bundy, Clayton Landey, and Craig Wasson and from "New Nightmare", Fran Bennett and Tracy Middendorf as well as franchise costars and fans Michael Berryman, William Frankfather, Ed O'Ross, Lori Petty, Robert Rusler, Michael Bailey Smith, David Warner, and Lisa Wilcox. Langenkamp made her directorial debut with 2008's Prank (with J.C. Brandy). External links * * Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:Makeup staff